This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Keypads sometimes include membrane digital switches such as tactile switches including metal domes, non-tactile metal switches including conductive pads, etc. Separately, a force-sensing resistor includes a material whose resistance changes when a force, pressure, mechanical stress, etc., is applied.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding (but not necessarily identical) parts throughout the several views of the drawings.